


He's In So Much Trouble

by Ozan



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Timeline?, F/F, Fluff, Joel simply lives, yet another songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozan/pseuds/Ozan
Summary: Dina has a surprise for Ellie
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 64





	He's In So Much Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hellloooooo, I haven't posted in a while. It seems that yet again a songfic has found its way into my word document, I can't help it they're just so cute in my head. I hope you guys enjoy it! :)

“Ellie, just shut up and sit down.”

“No, Dina, I need you to listen to me. I’m not just going to let this go, I’m fighting for you, Dina. For us. I love you so mu- “

“ELLIE PLEASE! Shut the fuck up and sit down,” berated Dina, poking Ellie in the chest with her finger. Ellie opened her mouth again to protest but Dina silenced her with a look. “If you say another word so help me god, I’m going to murder you. Please for once just let me speak,” Dina said, the rawness evident in her voice. She turned around in Ellie’s room, looking for the object she needed to properly say what was going through her mind.

Ellie watched as her girlfriend studied her room, seemingly on a mission. She wanted more than anything to ask what the fuck she was looking for but upon remembering the death in Dina’s eyes as she scolded her she chose to leave her lips sealed, confident Dina could find whatever it was that she was looking for; and taking the opportunity to drop her head into her hands when Dina stepped into the bathroom.

“Why the fuck was it in the bathroom?” Dina muttered to herself as she returned with Ellie’s guitar in her hand. She looked to Ellie who just shrugged sheepishly. Dina rolled her eyes at the reaction but still couldn’t help but give a small smirk. “Now I just want you to listen. Don’t say anything. Just listen. Okay?”

Ellie stared at Dina, eyes wide and unmoving.

“You can nod dumbass.”

Ellie nodded vigorously, both excited and terrified at the prospect of what Dina looked like she was about to do. The dark-haired girl sat down on Ellie’s coffee table and balanced the guitar on her lap. She placed her fingers on the fretboard awkwardly and took a deep but shaky breath. Breaking her eyes away from Ellie’s she looked down to her hands and began to strum an A chord. As the notes fall from her fingers she gains confidence and begins to sing.

I want your ugly

I want your disease

I want your everything

As long as it’s free

I want your love

Love, love, love

I want your love

Dina took a glance up from the guitar to see Ellie’s face, applauding inwardly at the dumbfounded look on her girlfriend’s face.

I want your love

And I want your revenge

You and me

Could write a bad romance

I want your love

And all your lover’s revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

She sings the pre-chorus a couple more times before playing a final few notes. She knows she’s not as good as Ellie by any means but everything she just played for Ellie was the culmination of a couple of months of secret practice sessions with Joel. Dina had been trying and trying for months to explain to Ellie how she felt but every time she tried it seemed like Ellie wasn’t understanding it. Sometimes it feels like the only language she speaks is music and Dina finally decided she would try to get on her level.

Dina sat the guitar down on the couch behind her and settled her hands between her knees. Looking anxiously at Ellie. Earlier she couldn’t get her to shut up but now all she wants is for the other girl to say something. Anything. Anything to break the deafening silence.

Unable to take it any longer Dina stands and begins to make her way to the door, her hand turning the knob when she hears a soft chuckle. She spins around quickly and looks to the source of the noise, seeing Ellie with her face in her hands again hunched over, almost touching her knees.

She raises her head and looks at Dina. “Here I was, terrified, scared to death that the woman I love was falling out of love with me and in with some other person. Sneaking around and being fucking weird for TWO months. Just so you can sing me a Lady Gaga song.”

Dina crosses her arms over her chest and cocks an eyebrow, “Well if I knew you were going to be a fucking dick about it I would have picked a better song. Maybe something by _The Sleek Habit_ would have been more suitable to your liking?”

“The SICK Habit, babe,” she corrects while getting up and crossing over to her girlfriend, “I’m sorry I was a dick. I really, really, enjoyed it.” Ellie reaches up, cups her girlfriend’s face in her hands, and looks deep into her eyes.

“You really thought I was cheating on you?” asks Dina, her voice small.

“I was just scared that I was losing you. I spent so long loving you from afar, and then I finally have you in my arms,” she removes her hands from Dina’s face and pulls her into a tight embrace, “I don’t know what I would do if I lost you. I love you so much. You’re my everything.”

Dina smiles and leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to Ellie’s lips. “You’re stunned that I sang you a terrible rendition of Bad Romance, and I’m stunned that Bad Romance was what it took for you to tell me what was going on inside of that fucking head of yours.”

“Seems to me like we’re the perfect match for each other then,” Ellie says as she leads Dina towards her bed. They lay down, Ellie flat on her back, and Dina resting her head on Ellie’s chest.

The pair fell into a comfortable silence. Dina tracing circles on the soft skin of Ellie’s torso underneath her old grey sweatshirt. She was moments away from falling asleep to the sound of Ellie’s heartbeat when her voice broke the silence.

“I can’t believe Joel was in on it. He’s in so much fucking trouble.

Dina chuckles softly, “He just wanted to help your soulmate tell you she loves you.”


End file.
